


Illness

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [135]
Category: Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s01e08 Everlasting Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail's not stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illness

Abigail's not stupid. She has several sets of surgical scars, doesn't age, goes by 'Michelle', and remembers dying. She's known something was up for a long time.

Abby nods to the blonde woman behind the Starbucks counter, who bears, she notes, a resemblance to the sister Richard always hated.

"You doing all right?" the woman asks after Abby places her order. "You don't look so good."

It's been nearly fifteen years since the last set of scars appeared. Of course she's not doing too well. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."


End file.
